


Woodlands

by Missy



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Artifact Hunts, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: "Ahh, America."
Relationships: Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Woodlands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).



“Ahh, America!” Jonathan had said when the family had decamped to the Pacific Northwest.

“What’s wrong with America?” Rick had asked, but Jonathan had said nothing more. Evy was preoccupied with getting to the museum and seeing their display of ancient artifacts. She was lost in Librarian Mode the entire time, sipping champagne until a scream rent the audience.

Someone had stolen an artifact.

Of course they had. And when a search party was formed, Evy and Rick volunteered. It was Evy’s idea to go deep into the forest behind the museum – where the bandits would more naturally hide.

Twenty splinters later, she and Rick had the hidden idol.

And twenty mummies to defeat, but that was another story for another time.


End file.
